


City of Angels

by iamwatsoned



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, no beta :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwatsoned/pseuds/iamwatsoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Yeah, you know…” Jared looks away, and there’s a little pause... but his voice comes in a rush, ending the topic. „It’s a price to pay.” <br/>Jared Leto does not have friends - or he believes. But when he is finally in the City of Angels again, someone proves him wrong. Fluff :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

**City of Angels**

_„all my life I was never there…”_

 

He arrives home late, it’s past eleven but the streets are still busy with people hanging around, having a party. He sighs – suddenly he feels old and tired - the worst combination, which he has never wanted to feel. Ever. 

He drives up to the mansion and so glad to arrive home – somewhere along these years he has become a couch-potato. Pretty sad, thinking about it. He is shutting the door of the Hybrid and goes inside, rolling the keys on his index finger and whistling a silly little song stucked inside his head. He feels a bit sad – he hasn’t seen Jamie-boy since a month and he misses his son like hell. He angelic face and those beautiful smiles always give him the power to carry on. That little wonderboy was the one who saved him and been keeping him alive since many-many years. Sometimes, when this realization hits him like a bullet, he is glad to be a father and getting old – it means he is alive and he has an aim to fulfill. It makes him count.

He puts on some music – his playlist starts to roll and Johnny Cash is singing the bone-cutting thruth of the life in a sad but calm voice – and he drinks some beer while checking his mail. Nothing much, but tons of spam, party invitaions and some old buddies trying to keep in touch or asking for favors. He marks some of them as ’important’ and maybe later – many-many days later – he will be able to respond to them, but right now he feels like… well, like who he is – an aging movie star with a career like a roller-coaster and a personal life from hell. And all he could show up at his mid-thirties was two amazing little boys who he didn’t even plan to happen. Amazing performance, really. Congrats.

A new e-mail pops up – it’s from his brodda, Eamon. They talk almost every other day so he is a bit surprised to see the message but clicks on it anyway. He hopes it’s not some awkward family-photo again nor a cute animal which he should totally adopt… Eamon was the best big brother ever, but had twisted ideas of happiness.

It turns out it’s a video with a quick message. „Have you seen it yet? They amaze me every single time. Besos, bro. Steve says hi! Drop by Wednesday afternoon, will you?”

He smiles – he has (or had, clearly) other plans for that day so he quickly sends a text to cancel them. Eamon never asks much but when he does he knows better to do it. He starts the video and suddenly there is a lump in his throath. It’s an interview with 30 Seconds to Mars, and he shouldn’t be surprised knowing what a big fan Eamon is, but he can’t help himself, he watches the video with growing anxiousness. It was uploaded two days ago. In the small intro he has already seen a quick chat which made his heart clench and he can’t wait to get to that part. It’s at almost the end of the second part. The interviewer sits opposite to the band. Tomo is grinning like an idiot, Shannon is unusually quiet and Jared talks a lot, taking the lead. 

The interviewer looks at them with a small, interested smile. They’re laughing and goofing around – they really don’t need help to entertain the viewers – or themselves. Jared is joking about Tomo getting married, and they can’t stop teasing each other. Shannon tries to connect but looks so out of place, his mind being somewhere else, obviously. But the questins keep coming, and the next one breaks them down a little, even if it couldn’t be pointed out on the surface.

„What about keeping relationships, friendship – keeping family relationships?” asks the riporter circeling with his hands and the careful expression on his face clearly says that he doesn’t want to hear the funny bullshit and teasing but a real answer. Shannon is laughing, desperate, Tomo is smiling, but Jared, always the first, always on the front, is talking.

„A friendship… how many times do you have to see a buddy? ’Hey bro, ’m in Paris again, thining ’bout ya.’” Mimicking a phone call in a much deeper register and he sounds like an awkward cartoon-character. Tomo is serious for a moment.

„Look, if you have it, than it works”’ He explains like it makes any sense, but before he could say anything else, Jared carries on.

„You have friends who you could not see for a couple of years or six months out of time and just kind of pick it up…”

 „Yeah, pick it up” said Shannon in a deep but understanding voice, and Tomo is nodding as well.

„And say ’Hey, what’s up?’” Jared is pushing his slipping sunglasses back at his nose and looks away a bit. „Or else you don’t have friends – like me.”

A small giggle escapes Tomo, and he totally agrees to the statement.

„Yeah, exactly!” and points at Jared like he is some kind of an example. Shannon just sits there and smiles the saddest smile imaginable – and the whole scene kinda breaks his heart.

„Yeah, you know…” Jared looks away, and there’s a little pause but his voice comes in a rush, ending the topic. „It’s a price to pay.”

And with that, they jump to the next topic, leaving a lonely man behind who is sacrafising himself to his work and he just sits in front of his laptop, watching the interview over and over again and feels like crying.

 

_„lost in the city of angels…”_

 

It’s Wednesday night and he is terribly fidgeting. He hates this suit so much but Eamon kept saying things like ’marvellous’ and ’bloody amazing’ – and hell it’s not a date or anything but sure he wants to look real good. The music thrumps loudly as his heartbeat and he is so excited as a teenager. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come at all. He always makes big and stupid decisions listening to his heart – he has tons of ex-girlfriends and broken hearts to prove that. But Eamon and Stevie were so supporting… His favorite song is on right now and he sighs – right, let’s get this thing started! He won’t chicken out. He quickly drops a small text and two minutes later a security guy leads him in the VIP room which – not too surprisingly – is full of celebrities. Some kisses and hugs later he grabs a glass of whiskey and quickly drinks it up while chit-chatting with Katy Perry.

The show is over but some of the guests haven’t arrived to the party yet, and he is a bit afraid - Jared maybe won’t even drop by. He wasn’t the biggest party animal and this is certainly not his company. Tomo and Shannon have already left, and the other so called celebrities are on the way of getting really-really drunk. Or high. 

There’s a cheer and wave of greetings: Jared enters the room and looks around with a small smile. He looks tired but composed, and for someone who doesn’t know him he might seem happy as well - but he knows him pretty well. Yeah, he is part of the small group of people who got a little peak inside the great soul of Jared Leto and were mesmerized by the sight.

He watches Jared with a real smile on his lips but he is not about to meet him, not yet. He drinks his figure in: Jared has changed a bit, his hair and the way he dresses (those pants, God, this man is _crazy_ ), small things like that, but the gestures, the look on his face is the same. He feels like a predator watching his prey. The power of this set-up is so amazing, reassuring…

He is drinking his second glass of whiskey and the warm buzz of alcohol makes him calm and secure. When he finally sees Jared alone, turning around a bit lost in the sea of people, he grabs his phone and sends a text to him. „Hey bro, glad you’re in the City of Angels again. Thinking ’bout ya.” A heartbeat later Jared pulls his Blackberry out of his pocket and checks it with quick look – but stops with a surprised smile. That’s all he needs - he drinks his whiskey up and heads to Jared’s direction.

He stops  behind Jared and pulls him into a tight hug.

„Hey there” he breathes into Jared's neck, grinning like an idiot. 

„Hey” Jared greets him, not quite catching up. „What are you doing here?”

„Real glad to meet me, I see” he teases and Jared’s face is already crimson.

„No, just a bit surprised. I’m happy to see you, believe me” he states with eyes wide open and vulnerable.

„Course, I know, babe. Well” he laughs „I heard you making up some stupid, self-pitying stuff and thought I might just kick you in the ass tonight.”

Jared looks even more shocked.

„You are here – because of me?”

„Yeah, genious, what did you think?” he grabs Jared’s shoulder with sparkling eyes and feels so amazing…

„But why?” Jared asks in a shallow voice filled with emotions, afraid of the answer.

„Cuz you have friends, dumbass. You’ve got me. Always had, always will.”

And Jared smiles - a true smile shatteres his saddness into million pieces and suddenly he is in Colin arms, hugging him and saying silent ’thank you’-s in a chant.

„It’s all right, sunshine. Now let’s get out of here, all right?” 

Jared nods and they are leaving – they want to start their own celebration of this unbreakable promise.

 

_„Here our dreams aren’t made_

- _They are won.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an interview /"In Thirty" - 30 Seconds to Mars/ which Colin watches in the story. You can check it out on YouTube!  
> I hope you liked my very first fanfiction :)


End file.
